


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things (...Or Can We?)

by yeonbinnie_babies



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Or does he, are taegyu mad at each other or madly in love, beomgyu has some prejudice against red, taegyu unreasonably fight as a hobby, the author throws compliments at beomgyu's way unprovoked, this is a mess actually, violence is taegyu's love language, yeonjun is kinda here and he's done with taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinnie_babies/pseuds/yeonbinnie_babies
Summary: “Well the pack says it’s 500 grams so if we divide this pack into 5 we’ll get 100 grams.”Beomgyu walked towards Taehyun and noticed the block of cheese lying around and turned back to the instructions. “But how are we gonna get 50 grams from this? It’s already used.”Taehyun shrugged. “It does say it’s 250 grams so let’s just deduct, let’s say…uh, a quarter and then divide the rest into maybe 4 cuts?”“God, I didn’t know making mac and cheese requires math.” Beomgyu dramatically sighed, his hand on his temple, acting like he just got the most terrible headache of a lifetime.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things (...Or Can We?)

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally got the energy to type down some scenes written on my notepad so this appears and it does mention x-mas so i thought, imma drop this lmao 
> 
> idek what im doing anymore, tbh

There are a couple ornaments scattered on the floor and all Beomgyu does is glare at this one transparent Christmas ball filled with sparkling beads inside that is lying a meter or two away from his feet. 

He is sat on the couch, arms crossed over his chest with brows furrowed so hard he basically resembles a petulant child who got refused of cookies because they are meant for Santa. Beomgyu _doesn’t_ like Santa. He _doesn’t_ like that Santa is portrayed as a white-bearded man who wears a red coat and has a reindeer with a shiny red nose. Beomgyu _doesn’t_ like it and he _doesn’t_ like that majority of the decorations are red in color.

It reminds him of a certain someone and that certain someone dyed his hair red because he wanted to be in his best Christmas spirit or something but instantly regretted his entire life decisions the moment he saw his reflection in the salon’s mirror.

So yeah, Beomgyu _doesn’t_ like red at all.

“Will you stop glaring at the poor ball and actually do something?” Yeonjun, one of his friends he shares the dorm with along with 3 other more, rolls his eyes at him before proceeding to pick up the exaggerated sparkly banner with a hugeass _“Merry Christmas”_ written in bold red letters.

 _Great. Red again._ Beomgyu groans out loud which causes his friend to spare him a concerned look. He huffs, pouting and then kicks the coffee table in front of him a little harder than he intended to and watches with surprised eyes when more ornaments fall helplessly on the floor. Yeonjun winces when the harsh sound of objects rattling against each other reaches his ears and wills himself to calm down and to not strangle Choi Beomgyu right then and there.

He isn't even doing anything to help but just sulk and be grumpy and now he’s adding up to Yeonjun’s piling tasks. If he ages faster, he blames this kid.

“You know what? Just leave. You’re not helping,” Yeonjun side-eyes the mess and then goes back to the grouchy form of Choi Beomgyu, “at all.”

“It’s not my fault. _You_ put them there.” Beomgyu pouts, hand finding purchase on the soft furry cover of the throw pillow before he picks it up and squeezes it onto his chest.

Yeonjun blinks at him, dumbfounded. “Are you saying it’s mine?”

“I mean, if you want to take the blame then yeah, sure.” Beomgyu shrugs, moving to lie down but halts when he accidentally kicks more decoration, causing them to roll over. Beomgyu internally debates whether he should go and sheepishly apologize and actually start to organize things but he decides he’s too unmotivated to do anything but to sulk so he lets it be.

“Beomgyu.” Yeonjun warns. His hands are itching to just wrap the banner on Beomgyu’s head instead and then roll him out the door so his sufferings would be over. But he doesn’t because he still has some bits of decency left and Christmas is approaching so he’ll refrain from any violent tendencies.

Beomgyu just so happens to be really good at testing his patience though.

“He calls me that.” The insufferable boy mutter under his breath and even has the audacity to look so beaten up like the whole world decided to dump all its problems on him.

Yeonjun’s so close to losing his temper.

“That’s literally your name?”

“I know.” Beomgyu sighs. “But he says it like that too, threatening.”

Yeonjun lets go of the banner in his hold out of exasperation, turns around to fully face Beomgyu and almost trips on his feet because of the damned Christmas balls. He curses mentally and prays to all the gods and goddesses to bless him with longer patience because he desperately needs it now.

“Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Beomgyu. I thought you just said that—”

“Choi Beomgyu!”

“What?”

“If you’re being like this because you want to make up with Taehyun but too petty to do so, please, not in my fucking presence because I’m this close into hanging you instead of this damn banner.”

Beomgyu knows his hyung isn't kidding. His nostrils are flaring and he actually looks so stressed, Beomgyu feels guilty for a second but it quickly vanishes when he recalls what Yeonjun said.

“Why would I want to make up with him? I’m mad.”

“And why exactly are you mad?”

“Because he’s mad at me?” Beomgyu replies condescendingly like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Yeonjun’s supposed to know it like common knowledge.

But that’s it. It’s official. Christmas is now Yeonjun’s least favourite holiday, thanks to Beomgyu. He’s not dealing with this.

* * *

Before anyone makes an assumption, Beomgyu would want to clarify that it wasn’t his fault.

Okay. Maybe a part of it was his but it was so tiny, almost microscopic that it can barely be seen so he considers himself innocent.

It happened yesterday afternoon, Beomgyu and his boyfriend Taehyun, who also shares the dorm with him, were cuddling in his room. Beomgyu remembers having his head lying on Taehyun’s chest, their legs tangled together with his arms wrapped around the other male while Taehyun holds the phone in his free hand that wasn’t hugging Beomgyu. They were watching this one random video on YouTube, a compilation of desserts or something because they were that bored and distracted. Neither of them questioned it anyway so they let it be. Plus, the desserts looked really tempting, perhaps _too_ tempting that’s why in the next moment, a grumbling protest coming from Beomgu’s stomach was heard alongside the calming background music of the video.

Both of them startled, Beomgyu felt Taehyun shifting and guessed the other was about to do some teasing when his own stomach interrupted his plan.

Beomgyu chuckled because of it and then lets himself to be a little delusional because wow, would you look at that. Their tummies grumbled at the same time. Soulmatism at its finest, Beomgyu thinks.

“Wanna make snacks with me?” He asked, looking up at Taehyun who was already looking down at him.

“Sure,” Taehyun nodded. “I think I want some mac and cheese.”

Beomgyu frowns at that, curious. “We were watching dessert videos but you crave mac and cheese?”

“What can I say? I’m special.”

They went into the kitchen right after that tiny discourse if Beomgyu recalls it correctly. Taehyun was searching the pantry for elbow macaroni and the box of cheese while Beomgyu roamed the cupboard for a pair of mug because apparently, they need not to use the stovetop for it which sounded like a very safe proposition since the both of them could not cook to save their lives. Not to mention that Yeonjun would absolutely, without a doubt, kick both their asses out if they end up harming his precious kitchen.

So according to Taehyun’s calculations, if he and Beomgyu manage to follow each instruction to this one blog site without any mishap, they would be able to make a successful microwaved mac and cheese in a mug.

It was pretty simple, Taehyun reckoned, so he was confident that they would make it with the help of their combined abilities. All they have to do is cook the macaroni, and some milk, their choice of cheese and sprinkle them with salt and pepper. Just like that. Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

“Hey babe, can you pass me the scissors?” Taehyun requested from his spot in front of the countertop. He had the pack of macaroni pasta on his hand but he couldn’t open it with his bare hands. Taehyun considered using his teeth for a moment but settled on the most rational option, Beomgyu was just beside the drawers anyway.

Beomgyu got the scissors from the kitchen cabinet without a word and gave it to Taehyun. He stood beside his boyfriend for a couple seconds before proceeding to snatch the ipad away from where it was left abandoned on the kitchen island and scrolled down the screen.

A frown on his face appeared, expression a bit lost. “Tyunnie,” Beomgyu called out without removing his gaze away from the device. He got a hum in response. “How much is 100 grams?”

Taehyun spared Beomgyu a glance for a second and then focused back again on the package on his hand. He turned it around as if searching for something and Beomgyu found it adorable how he looked so deep into concentration his heart might have soared a little inside his chest. He felt so fond and it might appear kind of ridiculous since Taehyun was literally just doing the bare minimum but he couldn’t help it okay? His heart is caught and it is helplessly smitten.

“Well the pack says it’s 500 grams so if we divide this pack into 5 we’ll get 100 grams.”

Beomgyu walked towards Taehyun and noticed the block of cheese lying around and turned back to the instructions. “But how are we gonna get 50 grams from this? It’s already used.”

Taehyun shrugged. “It does say it’s 250 grams so let’s just deduct, let’s say…uh, a quarter and then divide the rest into maybe 4 cuts?”

“God, I didn’t know making mac and cheese requires math.” Beomgyu dramatically sighed, his hand on his temple, acting like he just got the most terrible headache of a lifetime.

“Lucky for you, you’re boyfriend’s a genius.”

“Alright then, do all the work while I just sit here and be pretty.”

Taehyun sneered at that which earned him a snack because Beomgyu does not tolerate any kind of slander in this household, not even from his own boyfriend. Nobody has the right to do so, not like they need it anyway because he’s gorgeous and that’s a fact no creature in this world could tarnish.

Anyone could go ahead and look for the definition of beauty in every dictionary and it’s just _‘Choi Beomgyu’_ written as its meaning with a picture of him attached.

A few minutes passed and Beomgyu did end up helping anyway. They had finally put the mug in the microwave and set the timer; all that was left to do was wait and clean the mess they managed to make while grating cheese because Beomgyu accidentally knocked the bowl over and Taehyun spilled some macaroni pasta on the floor. That was the moment they fully understand Yeonjun’s decision of banning them away from the kitchen, and honestly, that was quite a great move.

“Hyung, is it just me or it smells like something is burning?” Taehyun asked from where he was crouched down on the kitchen floor while picking up pieces of pasta.

Frowning, Beomgyu sniffed the air from where he was standing, a trash bag in hand as he strode towards where Taehyun was. He scrunched his nose when the foul smell finally hit his nostrils but he still sniffed again and again to make sure.

“Okay where the hell is that coming from?”

There was a pause as he and Taehyun shared a look and the room was silent, alarmingly so until a loud sound erupted out of nowhere, causing the couple to flinch. Beomgyu held Taehyun’s hand to help him stand up, subtly panicking because they still had no idea where the burning smell was coming from.

And then, just when Taehyun had finally stood on his feet, another exploding sound was heard and it was louder than the first one. Beomgyu’s panic had begun to show on his face and he could tell that Taehyun was also freaking out deep inside although his boyfriend managed to conceal it just fine. However, his tight grip on Beomgyu’s hand gave it away and there came that certain glint in his eyes that indicates he’s trying to assess the situation.

Taehyun squinted in focus, trying to follow where the smell was originating from with Beomgyu on his trail because their hands were still basically intertwined. But then the harsh sound came again and they jumped on their place but it seemed that Taehyun had finally caught on to what was happening.

His eyes widened and he turned to Beomgyu, not forgetting to grip his shoulders to make sure that Beomgyu would look up at him directly. It baffled his boyfriend who was not expecting the abrupt action but still urged Taehyun to go on, nonetheless.

“Hyung, did you remove the fork before putting the mugs in the microwave?” asked Taehyun, praying with all his might his assumptions was wrong and there was something else causing the turmoil.

However, all his hope was shattered when Beomgyu answered him with fear evident in his eyes. “I’m supposed to?”

Both of the males turned their heads towards the microwave in fright and as if on cue, the microwave exploded for the last time and completely died down. There were thick smokes coming out of it that was slowly enveloping the whole kitchen and well, let’s just say that they were still lucky enough that the apartment did not catch on fire.

Beomgyu winces at the memory as he plops down on his bed, giving up in wrapping Christmas presents because they still end up being wonky anyway no matter how hard he tries. Wrapping gifts just isn't a job meant for him. It’s usually Taehyun who does it for him while he watches from the sidelines and occasionally starts a topic for them to talk about.

There’s a barely there squeeze on his chest and Beomgyu must admit that he indeed misses Taehyun even though it has only been a day since they began ignoring each other because they’re both stubborn like that and neither wants to own the blame.

Taehyun argues it was Beomgyu who did it but Beomgyu defends himself by saying that Taehyun did not tell him he isn't supposed to put anything metal inside the microwave. And then they just ended up having a wholeass unnecessary debate over that which leads to the both of them refusing to acknowledge the other unless one of them apologizes. And so far, none of them has been doing a great job at that.

It’s petty and immature yeah, they’re both aware but that’s just how their relationship works sometimes. It’s playful banters and non-serious arguments to butterfly kisses and soft lingering touches and truth be told, Beomgyu won’t exchange that for anything in the world.

He rolls around and sighs. He’s just making himself miss Taehyun more than he already does.

The door to his room opens suddenly and it almost caused Beomgyu to fall off the bed. He looks up, ready to yell at whoever dared interrupt his emotional session only to be surprised when he sees it’s none other than his own boyfriend, standing in pajama bottoms and a hoodie Beomgyu is well aware belongs to him because he was just searching for that in his wardrobe earlier and thought he lost it somewhere when he couldn’t find it. He should’ve known Taehyun has it.

They’re both just staring into each other’s eyes, frozen and unmoving as if waiting for the other to make the first attack so they could have a reason to fight back but neither of them starts.

Beomgyu hesitates whether he should speak out or continue their weirdass staring contest that somehow turned into a competition on who would blink first. He decides there’s no harm in taking matters into his own hands and so he composes himself and clears his throat. Of course he doesn’t forget to stay poise because he is Choi Beomgyu and he has the world’s spotlight 24/7.

Damn. Taehyun is so lucky to be his boyfriend.

“What are you doing here?” Okay. Beomgyu did not intend to sound rude. It just came out that way. That works to get them out of whatever trance they were both stuck in 10 seconds ago anyway.

Taehyun rolls his eyes, stepping forward to invite himself in Beomgyu’s room and walks towards the work-desk.

“I’m getting my books. I left it here.”

Beomgyu, somehow, feels upset at the answer because he thought Taehyun came to make up with him so he won't have to do the first move himself but the younger looks so nonchalant and unbothered that he’s actually walking away to leave and it upsets Beomgyu further than he cares to admit.

And it just so happens that Beomgyu has the ability to turn his displeasure to annoyance in a span of 5 seconds.

“Funny you came to retrieve your books but can't be bothered to return what’s mine.” Beomgyu says before he could even manage to bite his tongue and maybe he just wants Taehyun to stay for a bit longer without asking for it directly. And somehow, his brain concludes that starting an unwanted dispute is the best way to do it.

It works though because Taehyun just turns back around and is sending Beomgyu a challenging gaze.

“Hope you’re not referring to any book because I’m pretty sure there’s nothing to return.”

“Oh yeah, but I’m certain that one belongs to me.” Beomgyu smirks, gesturing to what Taehyun is wearing with his eyes. Taehyun glances down and Beomgyu feels a spark of satisfaction when he catches sight of a light red flush on Taehyun’s cheeks but before he could point it out, Taehyun has already recovered.

“Then maybe you’re ought to learn not to leave things where they don’t belong.”

There’s a mocking expression on Taehyun’s face Beomgyu has grown familiar with and he must admit his boyfriend has a point. And of course, he catches the hinted implication behind it regarding the microwave incident.

Beomgyu instantly feels cornered but it’s okay. Drastic events call for drastic measure and he’s well aware on what to say next to make Taehyun lose it.

It might not even have any correlation to their topic at all but it always works so whatever. He’s doing it. “At least I learned how to gain height.” Beomgyu side-eyes Taehyun who gapes in disbelief. “Unlike someone.”

“I’m 177 cm, I’m not short!”

See? It works.

Beomgyu mentally pats himself on the back.

“I did not say that. But oh well, if the shoe fits—“

“Choi Beomgyu.” Taehyun warns, eyes sending deathly daggers through his glare.

Beomgyu is unfazed however, and even has the audacity to grin.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t try me.”

“Ooh, I’m so scared.” He tempts, even moving to stand up from the bed so he could make a point like that’s necessary. “What can my little Taehyunnie do?”

He’s setting himself up, Beomgyu knows that much. He has witnessed and experienced just exactly what his boyfriend is capable of but there’s no way he’s letting this opportunity pass. Annoying Taehyun has always been one of his favorite hobbies, anyway.

“Can you quit it? I’m not short and I can literally wrestle you down on the floor right now if I want to.”

“Sure, any shorter and you’ll fade out of existence.” Beomgyu taunts as he walks closer towards Taehyun and leans his head down with a grin to bump his forehead against Taehyun who’s still glaring at him until he isn't anymore. It intrigue Beomgyu and he wonders what could possibly be going on inside Taehyun’s mind at the moment because he usually has something to retort back when they get into banters like this or just simply push Beomgyu away out of retaliation. But when he notices Taehyun leaning in instead, he smirks and stands back straight.

Beomgyu feels so proud of himself, god, Taehyun misses him so much he could tell, the guy is literally about to kiss him. Beomgyu’s not going to let this die down. He feels so accomplished. Damn, nobody could really resist his charm, huh?

“Gonna kiss me, Kang?” Beomgyu teases. The lilt in his tone suggests something evidently impish and he looks so smug. His eyes are basically clouded with undeniable mischief like a hunter whose target just took the bait he prepared. And in this case, it is Taehyun with his sparkling big eyes that hold oceans Beomgyu would be more than willing to drown into. It’s Taehyun with his lips tainted a faint red that are slightly agape and looking real tempting but Beomgyu likes to think he’s a strong-willed man he can hold himself back and not abruptly dive in to capture those luscious pair of ripe fruits disguised as lips.

Alright, maybe Beomgyu is not as strong as he thinks he is because he almost leaned in again but fortunately catches himself before he can act upon the forbidden.

Beomgyu’s attention got stolen yet again however, when Taehyun glares at him and attempts to turn around but Beomgyu grabs his right harm which prevents him from doing so and then beams like an idiot. That just earned him a deadpanned expression.

“I’m leaving. Let me go.”

“Nooo~ Taehyunnie~”

“I don’t have time for this.”

“Come on Tyun, don’t be so difficult. We can like, I don’t know, kiss?”

Taehyun raises his brow at that, skeptical but undoubtedly persuaded. Hey, don’t blame him. If Beomgyu offers a kiss, he won't refuse. He likes kissing Beomgyu. It’s like having a taste of something he knows not everyone has the liberty of having and that thought alone is as addicting as the process itself.

Besides, even if he tries to resist, he knows that at some point, he’ll just come back rushing for more.

The best part of it all though, is the look on Beomgyu’s face when Taehyun would finally let go of his lips. He loves watching his boyfriend when he’s recovering from the kiss they just shared. The daze expression that shows right after like Beomgyu just experienced something mind-blowing and it never fails to boost Taehyun’s ego because just how much of a great kisser is he to have Beomgyu reacting like that? And to think that he’s the only one allowed to get Beomgyu into that state feels so fulfilling, his heart never misses to swell each time.

“You want to kiss?” Taehyun asks to make sure and then regrets it as soon as he did because his dumb insufferable boyfriend just takes it as another invite to tease him.

“Sure, but only if you can reach me.” Beomgyu annoyingly giggles and he looks so proud of himself, Taehyun is torn between admiring the look of glee on his face or to wipe off that smile he wears.

Just then, a wonderful idea lights up a bulb on top of Taehyun’s head and it baffles Beomgyu to realize he’s the only one making a sound because Taehyun is just staring at him without any signs of reprisal at all.

He frowns and then slowly feels the guilt creeping in because he might have gone too far and Taehyun’s not reacting because he feels offended in actuality.

Beomgyu is just about to apologize when he is stopped by Taehyun reaching his arms forward in an attempt to wrap around Beomgyu’s neck. It’s cute, the whole action, and it intensifies more when he glances down to see Taehyun standing on his tiptoe to be able to do so. Beomgyu feels like he’s about to pass out from the unexpected change of demeanor but welcomes it, nonetheless. He wasn’t informed he’s to deal with a cute Taehyun today but he would be a total idiot to reject the affection so Beomgyu smiles and lets his defenses down, his hands moving on their own accord to pull Taehyun closer by his waist.

But maybe, Beomgyu shouldn’t have let his guard down that easily because just when he has his hands around Taehyun, the clever male deviously smirks at him and then just tackles him down on the floor. His head in a choke hold and all.

Beomgyu startles, feeling absolutely betrayed and starts struggling to break free with his fingers trying to pull Taehyun’s death grip away from his neck but to no avail.

“Who’s the short one now, fucker?” Taehyun jeers from his position behind Beomgyu. The poor male lying helpless, head on top of Taehyun’s left leg and head trapped inside his boyfriend’s arms. The only sight Beomgyu could see is Taehyun’s condescending smirk that screams victory and his obnoxiously red hair that reminds Beomgyu of the upcoming occasion.

“Taehyun let me go!” Beomgyu whines.

“I don’t think so.”

“Babe~”

“Sorry I can't hear you. You’re too weak for me to hear.”

“I’m sorry okay! You’re not short, I’m just teasing you because I want you to stay and I miss you.” Beomgyu desperately admits, face red and still trying his very best to escape but nothing works because Taehyun’s strength is no joke why did he not consider that?

Meanwhile, as Beomgyu’s too preoccupied with his personal struggle, Taehyun takes it as an opportunity to lean down and press his lips against Beomgyu’s own which works on stopping him from moving so much. For a brief second, Taehyun wonders if this is what that infamous Spiderman kissing scene feels like with the pair kissing upside down but minus the hanging from somewhere part.

He pulls away after quite a moment and sees Beomgyu pouting at him which didn’t last long because he eventually breaks into a grin.

“Kiss me properly, you idiot.” Beomgyu dares and then lets out an embarrassing squeak when Taehyun lifts his leg up where his head is laying on, tips Beomgyu’s chin forward using his fingers and then kisses him straight on the lips.

He wasn’t even given the chance to complain because soon after, he’s melting into it, arms snaking around the back of Taehyun’s neck with their mouths slotted together and moving slowly in a languid kiss like they have all the time in the world.

Beomgyu manages to let out a content sigh in the middle of it when Taehyun pushes his lips further against his to coax Beomgyu’s mouth open so he could run his tongue along the soft ridges of Beomgyu’s lower lip.

The kiss then turns deeper in due course but remains slow and determined. Both their mouths chasing after one another but it’s purposely unhurried and sweet and neither of them would trade it for the world.

It lasts for a bit more before they finally feel the need to separate and breathe. Beomgyu’s eyes flutter open and see Taehyun already staring back at him with slightly swollen lips, disheveled red hair and flushed face and that’s something Beomgyu would gladly take the blame for.

Oh would you look at that, maybe Beomgyu does like the color red after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you happen to reach this far and im greeting you a very happy holidays <3


End file.
